Just Fantastic
by CrimsonNightmares
Summary: Sakura laid on the ground, looking up at the sky ‘How did I get here?’ HinataXSakura Rating will most likely go up and possible lemons


Sakura laid on the ground, looking up at the sky 'How did I get here?'. Her vision was going fuzzy, as she drifted in and out consciousness.Sakura closed her eyes, took a deep breath and willed her self to remember.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Flash Back**

**1 week ago**

Sakura walked though the almost deserted street of Konoha. 'All the people are still sleep or just waking up' *sigh* **'damn it's so boring'** thought Sakura.

"Sakura!", she turned to see Ino running towards her. Ino ran up and hugged her "There back!, He's back!" she exclaimed before running off.

'What is she talking about?, Who would be coming ba-' Sakura froze as she saw Sasuke walking through the street surrounded by Ambu, but what shocked her even more was a red head women clinging to him **'Did a retard cut her hair?' **Sakura ignored her inner self.

**End Flash Back **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura's head was bleeding and she had lots cuts 'I just fought some one and now I can't remember, I'm injured, out of charka, and I don't know where I am…_fantastic' _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Elsewhere 6 days ago**

The Akatsuki were gathered in their meeting room. The leader of the Akatsuki had just come back from a trip to foreign land across the sea and called them there, He stood up.

"As you know, I went to foreign lands to gather more members to replace Kakuzu and Orochimaru . I was able to gain the alliance of an Organization called Fuyuchii (it means Winter blood) that will be sending their members to help us" spoke Pein.

"Fresh meat, great" laughed Kisame

"The last thing we need is more fucking newbies" grumbled Hidan.

Pein silenced them with a glare "The Fuyuchii has six parts or divisions and each one has a Division head who controls their division, and each Division mostly works separately from each other and is like organization all on its own, but the Division One caption controls the whole Organization, and all the other divisions are named with elements instead of numbers."

"So how many of the 'divisions' are coming to help us" said Sasori with a little bit of sarcasm.

Pein did not look amused "Four of them will be coming, the Earth division and the lightning division will stay be hind to protect the Fuyuchii's land"

*Click* The door handle started to turn, as everyone's heads faced the door.

**End Flash Back **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura reached up and felt the wound on her head, it wasn't deep or even big, in fact none of her wounds were, but she felt weak 'I must be blood loss'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**5 Days ago**

The Hokage's lips were pressed into a thin line and there was not a sake bottle in sight, so something was seriously wrong. She sigh before speaking "The Akatsuki are on the move again"

"… and that's not the worst part." she added on grimly.

"They have paired up with another Organization from some foreign land"

"So what if their foreign, I can still beat them!" yelled Naruto

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!, This new Organization along with the Akatsuki is a potential disaster"

**End Flash Back **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura heard a groan behind her, she turned to look but the sudden motion caused her head to spin. Sakura closed her eyes again and the spinning soon stopped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**4 days ago **

Sakura was in Tsunade's office along Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Karin. Tsunade cleared her throat "Some Akatsuki have spotted in the Tea Country", Sasuke tensed, Tsunade seeing this said "But the members appears to from the other Organization".

"I'm sending you on a mission to intercept them, you leave , 8 am sharp " she ordered.

"Ok, We'll meet at the bridge at 7:30" said Kakashi, before poof-ing away with his face still behind his book.

**End Flash Back **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I need at least three reviews before I update

So please tell me what you think

**Review **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review **

**Please?**


End file.
